1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a recreational sled device. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a sled that is configured to selectively enable a user to carry a sliding mechanism up an incline and/or support the user on the mechanism and allow the user to travel a distance down the incline. In at least some implementations of the present invention, the recreational sled device is multi-seasonal, wherein the sled device includes a winter portion for selective use down a snowy/icy incline and a non-winter portion for selective use down a non-snowy/non-icy incline.
2. Background and Related Art
A snow-covered incline has traditionally been used for recreational enjoyment. Children and adults alike have typically employed sleds, inner tubes, toboggans, and other similar devices to slide down snow-covered inclines. Such devices enable one or more users to sit or lie down on the device while sliding down a snow-covered incline. Other devices, such as skis and snowboards, exist that are configured to enable users to stand while sliding down a snow-covered incline.
While the devices that are currently available have provided enjoyment of sliding down a snow-covered incline, the absence of snow prevents such enjoyment. Therefore, such enjoyment is restricted to the winter months and to locations where snow falls.
In order to provide similar enjoyment during summer months and/or in areas where snow is not located, a variety of techniques and devices are available. For example, consumers are able to utilize skies that are designed for use on a grassy ski slope. Also, individuals utilize a block of ice to slide down a grassy hill. This recreational sport is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cice blocking.xe2x80x9d
Ice blocking includes an ice block and a towel or other piece of material. The ice block is carried by the user up a hill and placed on the ground. The towel is placed on top of the ice block to provide a seat for the user. The user sits on top of the towel and slides down the incline of the hill.
While the ice blocking technique enables a user to slide down an incline, the user typically experiences several undesirable conditions. For example, because of the cold temperature of the ice block, the towel is commonly used to carry the block up the hill. As such, the towel becomes wet. The towel further becomes wet from continued use and thus provides an undesirable seat for the user.
Another problem with current techniques is that the ice block has the tendency to escape from under the towel and/or the user. As such, the user can become wet, dirty and/or injured in the process. Therefore, young children may not participate in the recreational activity because of the risk of injury.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that enable a user to slide down an incline, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.
The present invention relates to providing a recreational sled device. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a sled that is configured to selectively enable a user to carry a sliding mechanism up an incline and/or support the user on the mechanism and allow the user to travel a distance down the incline. In at least some implementations of the present invention, the recreational sled device is multi-seasonal, wherein the sled device includes a winter portion for selective use down a snowy/icy incline and a non-winter portion for selective use down a non-snowy/non-icy incline.
Implementation of the present invention takes place in association with a sled device that enables a user to selectively slide down an incline. The sled device includes a seat and a sliding mechanism. In at least some implementations, the sliding mechanism includes a winter portion/mechanism for use down a snowy/icy incline and/or a non-winter portion/mechanism for use down a non-snowy/non-icy incline.
In one implementation, the non-winter portion/mechanism includes a block of ice or other slick surface that facilitates sliding down a grassy incline. Other examples of non-winter portions/mechanisms include wheels, rollers, tracks, belts, or other mechanisms to enable movement, and other such sliding systems in concert with or in place of the block of ice or slick surface to enable a user to slide down an incline.
In one implementation, the winter portion/mechanism includes a slick surface for sliding down a snowy/icy incline. Other examples of winter portions/mechanisms include one or more surfaces, blades, skis, intertubes or other systems or devices, including an ice block, for sliding down a snowy/icy incline.
In at least some implementations, the sled device includes a receiver is configured to receive a sliding mechanism. Accordingly, a sliding mechanism is selectively coupled to the receiver for use in sliding down an incline. Thus, the type of sliding mechanism (e.g., winter and/or non-winter portions/mechanisms) used depends on present weather and/or conditions.
In a further implementation, the receiver is part of a containing mechanism that is used to contain the sliding mechanism, thereby preventing the sliding mechanism from decoupling or otherwise escaping from the seat of the sled device when the sled device is supporting a user. In one implementation, the containing mechanism is coupled to the seat or surface, which is configured to receive a user thereon for riding down an incline or across a surface. The containing mechanism and/or seat further facilitate carrying the sliding mechanism up an incline.
Implementations of the present invention also embrace sled devices that may be used by more than one rider at a time. Furthermore, implementations of the present invention embrace an ability to interconnect sled devices for use.
While the methods and processes of the present invention have proven to be particularly useful in the area of providing a surface for a user to sit thereon, those skilled in the art can appreciate that the methods and processes can be used in a variety of different applications and in a variety of different areas of manufacture to yield a variety of different devices that may be marketed for sliding down an incline, including devices that allow a user to lie, kneel, or stand on while sliding. Moreover, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the methods and processes of the present invention embrace utilization of only a winter sliding mechanism for sliding, utilization of only a non-winter sliding mechanism for sliding, utilization of a receiver that selectively receives a winter sliding mechanism and/or a non-winter sliding mechanism, and utilization of a receiver that includes a receiver for receiving a sliding mechanism that has a winter portion/mechanism and/or a non-winter portion/mechanism.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth or will become more fully apparent in the description that follows and in the appended claims. The features and advantages may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Furthermore, the features and advantages of the invention may be learned by the practice of the invention or will be obvious from the description, as set forth hereinafter.